encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 144
Para kay Mira is the one hundred forty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on February 2, 2017. Summary Hagorn used Ether's sword to summon the three-headed dragon. Pirena said to Danaya that they need to see what's outside. Danaya uses the Earth Gem to look through the eyes of an eagle. They see the three-headed dragon. Hagorn told them to prepare for their death. Amihan said she'll take care of the dragon, also telling Pirena to save her daughter. Danaya fights Asval, Pirena fights the Kambal-Diwa, and Kahlil fights Amarro. Amihan flies and makes the dragon chase her. Amihan then stabs the dragon as it approached her. Pirena defeats the Kambal-Diwa. Agane beats Danaya while Kahlil and Amarro continued fighting. Danaya vanished and reappeared behind Agane, taking her sword and telling her that she will pay for the debts she had with the Sang'gres. Danaya used Agane's sword to kill her. Agane made one last mention of her brother before she fell and died. Hagorn shouted in anger when her body vanished. Meanwhile, Amihan defeats the dragon by stabbing it in the chest. Asval warns Amarro that Kahlil has extraordinary power. Amarro noted that Kahlil is an ivtre who can kill them. Asval and Amarro escaped. Alone, the Kambal-Diwa was subdued by Danaya, Kahlil and Pirena. In Lireo, Hitano noticed LilaSari's happiness despite the fact that they are still in danger. LilaSari told Hitano that she no longer doubted that Hagorn will die, and that they will be reunited with their daughter. They embraced. Back in Hathoria, Hagorn holds Mira at sword point. He said he cannot be killed, as he was protected by a goddess. He tells them to leave his kingdom, or else he will kill Mira. Pirena warns Hagorn not to hurt Mira. Hagorn told them that he has nothing more to lose, while one of them will perish. Danaya told Hagorn not to be a coward, telling her not to drag Mira with him on the day of his defeat. Hagorn reminds Pirena that she cannot hurt him because of Ether's curse. Amihan appears and slashes Hagorn at the back. Danaya also attacks. Hagorn shields himself with the Soul Gem against Danaya and the Fire Gem against Amihan. Danaya passed the Air Gem to Amihan so they can fight Hagorn. Pirena teleports in front of Hagorn and slashes him. She then holds Hagorn at sword point. Hagorn whispers to Pirena, promising to save her from Ether's curse if she helps him. Pirena demands the surrender of the gems. Hagorn said he would, telling her to use it against her sisters and to save him. Hagorn gives the Fire Gem to Pirena. Amihan also makes him surrender the Soul Gem. Pirena told him to trust. Hagorn gave the Soul Gem to Danaya. Hagorn again asked Pirena to save him. Pirena said it would be done, and stabs him in the abdomen. Pirena asked him to forgive her. Hagorn loses consciousness and faints. The sisters look at Hagorn, and then looked at each other. Ether's sword vanished in Hathoria and reappeared in Etheria. Ether said it meant that Hagorn had been beaten by the diwatas. Amihan said she thought she'd be the one to kill Hagorn, in retribution for having killed her father; Amihan added that she did not think Pirena could do it. Ether, using her clairvoyance, sees that it is Pirena who had harmed her father, thus breaking their agreement. Ether said that her curse would affect Pirena any time now. Amihan returned the Air Gem to Danaya, and told them to protect their gems and make sure that they would never lose them again. Pirena asked what should be done with Hagorn. Amihan looked at Hagorn's body and said she'll leave his fate to Pirena and Danaya. Amihan said that she and Kahlil must go, to say their farewell to Lira and Alena. Mira asked where they would go. Kahlil explained they must return to Devas, before the light in Amihan's palm disappears. Danaya said that they cannot do anything except to let them go; she thanks Amihan. Amihan embraced Mira (telling her to take care), Danaya and Pirena. Pirena thanked Amihan for everything. When Amihan and Kahlil were gone, Pirena began to feel the effects of the curse. Back in Lireo, a dark purple smoke goes to LilaSari, calling her mother and asking for her help. LilaSari thinks it was Deshna and follows it. Kahlil and Amihan appeared. Kahlil tells Lireo that he is glad to have entered its home. Mira wondered what is happening to Pirena, for her wounds aren't serious. Pirena explained her deal with Ether, and she would be losing her life for fighting against Hagorn. Mira asked why she stabbed Hagorn. Pirena said it was to save Mira and the others. Pirena tells Mira that her mother is not that bad after all, and that she could sacrifice herself for others. Mira was weeping; she asked Danaya to use the gems to save Pirena. Danaya took out the Air, Earth and Soul Gem; the Fire Gem went out on its own, above Pirena's heart. Danaya asked the gems to save Pirena from Ether's curse. The Kambal-Diwa of the Soul Gem, now without the Hathor marks on his face, appeared, saying that the gems could do nothing against a deal between Pirena and a goddess. Mira asks the Kambal-Diwa if her mother will die; the Kambal-Diwa said that he is sorry. In Lireo, Alena, using the Water Gem, feels that those they are waiting for are coming. Hitano looks for LilaSari, but Aquil said he doesn't know. When Amihan and Kahlil appeared, Mayca told the others to salute her. Imaw asked Amihan if they defeated Hagorn. Amihan said yes, and the only remaining Hadezars were Asval and another one who escaped. Amihan said no one can harm them anymore, since Hitano could kill the remaining ones, once they had left. Lira wonders where they would go. Kahlil said they'll return to Devas. Amihan told Alena and Lira that they cannot disobey Emre, and they have no right to stay. Amihan apologized to everyone, saying they had to bid them farewell. Amihan embraced Lira, who told Amihan that she won't let her go, while Alena embraced Kahlil. Amihan looked at Ybrahim. Alena speaks with Kahlil, and said she would accept that he had to leave, even if it pains her. Alena embraced him again. Ybrahim asked Amihan who will succeed her as queen. Amihan said she left her testament to Danaya and that will answer their questions. Aquil asked when they would learn its content, but Amihan told them that Danaya would read it. Muyak told them that Emre is waiting. Alena asked Amihan to say that she and Kahlil would return. Amihan said it would not be the last time they would see each other, and they would find a way to return to Encantadia. Kahlil said that he is always proud to have been the son of Alena and Ybarro. Ybrahim thanked Kahlil and embraced him. Kahlil then embraced Alena. Ybrahim then stood in between Amihan and Lira, and Kahlil and Alena. Pirena asked why Mira is crying. Mira apologized for everything she had said and done. Pirena said there is no need to apologize, because it feels good to have made such sacrifice for her. Pirena died, as Danaya and Mira mourned her. Trivia *This is the third episode to feature a 'Para sa/Para kay' as its Hashtag of the day. The first to refer to a person. And the fifth not to have the word 'Encantadia' in its Hashtag of the day. *Hagorn is later revealed to be alive in Episode 185, which is shown to be kept inside the secret cell in Lireo. References